Percy Jackson and the Schoolgirls' Curse
by Thnks Fr th Mmrs you Humanoid
Summary: You thought Camp Half-Blood was crazy enough now that Percy Jackson had come? Well, what will happen when five thirteen year old girls are welcomed to the camp too?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Co-writing it with Celia, hope you enjoy it ^.^**

**Chapter 1**

The day started out like any other school day. The random mornings that were full of ramblings that never made any sense, registration, where certain people talked about Brendon Urie and Mark Hoppus having a fight with trombones, assembly, which was 10 minutes so you could sleep, and then first class. But that's when it all began.

Elvarra and Shakra were sitting in Latin, making fun of the pictures in the books, and saying which Roman looked like which Fall Out Boy member. There was a knock at the door, and the school secretary walked in. "Could Shakra Flame and Elvarra Blythe please come to the principal's office?" she short blonde woman said to the Latin teacher (who was having difficulty trying to keep the class calm). No one really cared that people had to go to the principal's office, because really, they were more interested in finding out who was stronger by having arm wrestling matches. Elvarra was just about to win one, before she was made to leave.

"damnit! I was just about to win! I'll get you one day McCullough!" she called to her opponent, as Shakra dragged her out the door.

"what do you think the principal wants?" Shakra asked as they sat down and waited for the principal to call them in.

"I really have no clue…" Elvarra shrugged and threw a few Skittles into her mouth, "you didn't kill anyone again?"

"NO! I swear!" Shakra replied, looking shifty.

"girls?" the secretary's new assistant said wearily, "the principal will see you now."

"woohoo," Elvarra said sarcastically and they both went into the office, only to see their very good friends Blaise, Harmony and Flaring sitting in front of the principal, who Flaring and Shakra had so kindly nicknamed 'The Velvet Slug'.

As the girls walked over to the two empty chairs in front of the desk, Shakra started singing the 'Velvet Slug theme' quietly. This caused Flaring to nearly fall off her chair laughing.

"Girls, please, take a seat. And do it without causing a riot," the principal rolled his eyes.

"aye, aye cap'n" Shakra saluted him and sat down.

The principal took a deep breath, and waited a few moments before speaking. "Girls, now I have called you five here to talk to you about your outstanding grades." Blaise and Elvarra looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "Anyway," the principal continued. There was a soft click coming from behind them, as if a door was being locked. The principal smirked as the five girls turned their heads to look at the door behind them. When they turned back, their principal, had been replaced by a ten foot, wait for it, slug. All five girls were nearly in tears with laughter, and all started chanting the Velvet Slug theme.

The slug, which was once their principal, shot green slime at Harmony, who was able to dodge it.

"DON'T YOU THINK MY HAIR EATS ENOUGH?" she yelled at it.

The slime burnt a hole in the floor.

"it's like acid!" Elvarra exclaimed, "AWESOME."

"we need to find a way to stop it," Shakra said, looking around the room.

Blaise looked up at the slug "this seems very familiar, it's quite similar to-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BOOK REFERENCES!" Flaring cut her off.

Elvarra dug around in her blazer pocket, until she pulled out her phone. She took out the battery and then a pocket knife from her bag.

"you have a _pocket knife_?" Harmony asked skeptically.

"this dude on the bus gave it to me!" she replied back, and dodged some slime. "think of something, Shakra!" she tossed the pocket knife and battery to a confused looking Shakra.

She just stood there for a second, then her eyes lit up. She stabbed the battery with the knife and threw it at the slug-thing. Which immediately exploded, and it's guts went everywhere.

"ewww!" Harmony looked disgusted.

"awesome!" Flaring grinned.

The door flew open, and one of their friends, Grover, stumbled into the room. "We have to get out of here. The school is gonna blow up!" he yelled at them.

They ran outside, after Blaise dragged them to the music corridor, so she could get her bass, named Spencer. After Spencer Smith. They sprinted down the street to the main road, then there was a sudden explosion. Debris flew at them at startling speeds, causing both Grover and Harmony to fall over.

"I blame the velvet slug…" Elvarra mumbled.

"Yeah, well I blame Elvarra," Shakra laughed.

"HEY! It wasn't my fault!"

"this time…" her friends corrected her.

Grover made them walk, and walk, and walk. Three of the girls' most hated things. "where are we GOING?" Flaring moaned.

"you'll see," Grover replied.

They walked, and walked until they got to a taxi place. "you couldn't have just CALLED a taxi?" Shakra asked.

"that's no fun!" Grover said and climbed into one of the taxis waiting outside. The five all tried to squeeze into the back seat and failed, so it ended up that Flaring and Blaise were sitting on top of the rest of them. Grover gave the driver directions, and soon they were on their way.

An hour into their journey, they heard a loud noise, which resembled thunder. Except it wasn't that. If you think it WAS thunder, then how to you explain the taxi being lifted into the air, and the five girls, plus Grover all being dragged out of it? There was a HUGE person standing in front of them. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE. "HEY!" Shakra gasped, "HE LOOKS LIKE GABE SAPORTA!" which he did, only, he was a LOT taller, and had one eye…

"what the HELL is THAT?" Flaring asked, "and why couldn't it look like Brendon or Skulduggery?"

"oh dear…" Grover sighed, "it appears that we've run into a Cyclops."

"a cywhat?" Elvarra asked, trying to work things out in her head, and failing.

The Cyclops swatted Harmony and Elvarra into a wall, the impact created a huge crater. It then lifted Blaise up by the collar and stared at her. "Gabe likes you," Shakra grinned.

"sh-shut up," Blaise replied, her eyes were wide, very wide. You could say that they were the size of the moon. Flaring burst into song.

"do y-you still have that pocket knife?" Blaise called down to Elvarra, who was trying to help Harmony get up off the ground.

"no! Shakra fed it to Mr. Slug!" she called back.

"great," Blaise rolled her eyes. She kicked the Cyclops in the forehead, right in the centre, which caused it to fall backwards. Blaise screamed as she plummeted towards the ground.

"no need to scream!" Harmony said, and both her and Elvarra burst out laughing at their private joke.

"HELP!" Blaise called and Grover caught her.

"I think you should apologize to Gabe," Shakra pointed to the unconscious Cyclops. Blaise hit her over the head.

"well, we better get going, it's just up that hill." Grover pointed towards a hill, where there was a really tall tree.

"looks….interesting?" Elvarra suggested. They began to climb the hill.

When they got to the top, both Shakra and Elvarra were out of breath. "NOT. Doing that. EVER. Again." they both agreed.

Grover pointed to a wooden gateway, "through there," he said, and led them through it, and to a huge three-story house. There were two men sitting at a table, one in a wheel chair, the other holding cards and attempting to ignore the two teenagers standing against the railing talking to them.

"Chiron!" Grover shouted, and the man in the wheelchair turned round.

"Grover!" he called back. The six made their way over to the table.

"Gah! I'm shorter than them!" Elvarra frowned, and looked at the boy standing against the railing.

"Elvarra, we will ALWAYS be shorter than people." Shakra patted her on the back.

"Chiron, who are these people?" The girl, who was also standing against the railing asked.

"This," Chiron said, "would be….Harmony York, Elvarra Blythe, Blaise Cipriano, Shakra Flame, and Flaring Rhythm. Am I right?" he looked at Grover for reassurance. Grover nodded. "girls, this would be Annabeth and Percy. They'll show you around the camp."

"camp?" Harmony asked, "cool."

Annabeth sighed, "follow me." They showed them around, introducing them to people.

"That's Clarisse," Percy pointed to one of the girls who was arm wrestling some other girl, she looked quite strong. She also looked like she could beat you up. Which she would. "I wouldn't mess with her," but of course, Elvarra, being Elvarra, ignored him and walked over to Clarisse.

"I could beat you any day." she said to her.

"oh, is that a challenge?" Clarisse sneered and slammed her opponents hand on the table.

"it appears to be…" Elvarra questioned what she was doing, but decided not to say anything about it.

"fine then, sit down and arm wrestle me." Clarisse rolled her eyes and Elvarra went to sit down, only to be dragged away by Annabeth.

"what are you doing?" Annabeth exclaimed. She just shrugged. They were introduced to a lot more people, but one person caught Blaise's eye.

"This, is Luke," Percy told us.

"why hello!" Blaise smiled.

"I'm Luke," he stuck out his hand and she shook it, "and you are?"

"she's your worst nightmare," Shakra smirked.

"dude, do you know how incredibly cheesy that was?" Flaring asked her.

"oh, I do." Shakra nodded, "doesn't make it any less true."

Blaise rolled her eyes, "I'm Blaise," she pulled her hand away.

"Well, follow me to Cabin 11. Make yourself at home."

Oh won't this be fun?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cabin 11, was, to all respects, one of the most chaotic places that any of the girls had visited. The room was overfilled, and there wasn't enough room for one more camper, let alone four. A groan spread around the room, but the loudest noise came from Luke, the blondes head repeatedly hitting off the wall.

"No. No. No." He grimaced, accentuating each word with a loud bang, that shook the whole cabin. "Why are we stuck with that one?" he sighed, more to himself than anyone else. Shakra skullgrinned at him, causing another facepalm. Blaise rushed to his side, her smile sly and replicated by a few of the other campers, that obviously were Hermes children. After finding a space, and Harmony and Blaise had both pulled the blonde away from the wall, the pair grinning as he sat with his head in his hands, Connor and Travis Stoll managed to find them enough space that they could all fit fairly uncomfortably next to each other, after the pair had kicked and pushed enough of their clutter away. Travis's eyes ran to Spencer, the bass having been granted its own space, which meant that Flaring and Elvarra had to sleep so close it could be considered lesbian. There was a knock at glance the door, and the heads of the many campers turned their heads, as Luke cast a at the four, as Annabeth spoke to him from the doorway to their cabin, looking slightly disgusted whilst she gazed round at the junk that had collected with the dozens of unclaimed campers and children of Hermes had managed to find themselves. Luke glanced over at his half brothers and sisters, as they waited for him to speak.

"Shakra, Elvarra, Harmony, Flaring and Blaise, come with me up to the house, Chiron needs to induce you and you need to meet Mr. D." He smiled, causing Blaise's cheeks to burn, and Annabeth sighed, as they followed them out and across the paths, over to the large farm house. Chiron greeted them, welcoming them in and showing them into one of the rooms, the centaurs smile was genuine.

"Mr. D was out looking after his son Pete last night, he would have been here earlier to give you the basics about the camp." His tone was soft, as he gestured to a few seats. They each sat down, Harmony leeching onto the nearest person she could find, her hair choking those that sat around her. The next person that walked in, who many assumed was Mr. D, and two assumed was, rolled his eyes when he saw them.

"Another 5 Chiron?" he grimaced, looking around them all. The centaur nodded, before he raised his tail slightly.

"How was Pete?"

"The cursed Wentz boy is always getting himself into trouble-" His eyes then fell on Shakra, and alarm filled his features. "-What is my youngest daughter doing here?" he demanded, eyes widening, the smell of wine increasing in the room, causing Flaring to cough, as she began to laugh.

"Pete Wentz is your son?" She giggled, her hand coming and covering her mouth.

"Yes, as is Shakra." The god sighed, looking surprised at the family reunion, noticing the fact that the companions of the short, brown haired girl were rolling around, their laughter filling the space around them.

"Shakra's...brother...Pete...Wentz!" Elvarra laughed, losing her breath as both Chiron and Mr. D looked at them, expressions of concern on their faces, whilst Shakra facepalmed, banging her palm of her head. When Percy and Annabeth entered, their faces mirrored Chiron and the camp leaders.

"If you are quite done, Elevra Byte, Blane Kipriaski, Hermione Leeds and Flustered Ryan, then Percy and Annabeth will fill you in, seeing as I have claimed at least one of you." He grimaced, not bothering to look over to where the still facepalming Shakra sat.

Percy and Annabeth told them nothing that Blaise and Elvarra didn't know, as they walked round the camp, eventually stopping by the arena, watching Clarisse and her siblings fought against each other, Luke aiding them in their fights.

"Who else are some famous half bloods?" Harmony asked, and Annabeth smiled at her.

"There's only a few you guys would know. Gabe Saporta, a son of Dionysus, Brendon Urie, a son of Apollo, Ryan Ross, a son of Aphrodite, Josh Farro, my half brother and son of Athena and then there's Patrick Stump, another son of Apollo." She sighed, shaking her blonde hair in the sunlight. It was only when Clarisse shouted at Percy, and the boy stood up, walking over to greet her, that something happened. She lunged at him, her sword would have collided with him, had Elvarra not have run forward, picking up a blade and letting it match Clarisse, the clang loud and resounding round the arena. They all watched the fight, and the red boar head that appeared above Elvarra.

"She's a child of Ares." Blaise groaned, watching Clarisse dropped her blade, as she recognized her new sister.

"You're a bit small." she shrugged narrowing her eyes, Elvarra narrowed her eyes in return.

"You're a bit ugly."

Clarisse spat on the ground.

Flaring began to laugh.

"Brendon Urie is Patrick's brother!" She giggled.

No more than ten minutes later, Shakra's….brother… stormed up to Mr. D, dragging Shakra behind him by the hair. "OW. WENTZ. LET GO!" she complained.

"Daddy!" Pete complained, "_she is my SISTER?" _he said with such disgust, "but- but! She tried to kill me! And steal my boyfriend!" Blaise, Harmony and Flaring, who'd followed them up to the house, were now in fits of laughter.

"y-y-your BOYFRIEND?" Flaring cried with laughter.

"you don't mean-"

"oh my god. PATRICK?"

"YES!" he cried, Shakra facepalmed, and Blaise and Flaring started shouting things along the lines of 'PETERICK IS REAL! AHAHAHAHA'

"Daddy! How could you have let this happen?" Pete moaned.

"quite easily," Mr. D headdesked and questioned why he was to be the father of the worlds biggest diva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Shakra told Elvarra about the Wentz incident, and Blaise so kindly interrupted a good seven times with 'PETERICK IS REAL', the five girls went on a stalking trip, led by Blaise. As they were stalking our good friend, Luke. He was already sick of the girls and wish they'd just leave him alone. They of course, weren't.

"what's the best song for stalking someone?" Harmony asked glancing over towards where Elvarra was holding Shakra's hair band above her head, even though she was a quarter of an inch shorter, she could still reach higher.

"uhh…." Flaring stuck her tongue out, "It's Warmer in the Basement?"

"no, no," Blaise disagreed and looked through her ipod, "that song's for AFTER the kidnap"

Luke stopped in his tracks, spun round, and glared at them, even if his eyes WERE full of slight-fear, "LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

Elvarra, being Elvarra, ignored him, and answered Harmony's previous question, "LYING IS THE MOST FUN!"

"A GIRL CAN HAVE WITHOUT TAKING HER CLOTHES OFF!" Flaring and Shakra finished.

The five of them broke into a five part harmony of 'Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' by Panic! At The Disco.

This caused Luke to get so freaked out that he turned sharply and sprinted towards his cabin, tripping over a branch and falling flat on his face in the process. The girls laughed so hard, that Harmony ended up not being able to breathe.

"NO! We should sing 'Hot Mess' instead!" Blaise laughed.

"I found a Damon wallpaper with Hot Mess lyrics on it" Shakra grinned.

"awww," Elvarra made a heart shape with her hands, "SHAKRA SALVATORE!" she grinned.

"shut up," Shakra's eyes narrowed

"NO. NO COBRA!" Harmony yelled over them, "what about….'Check Yes Juliet'?"

"Run baby run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance!" Blaise sang.

"YOU STALKERS!" Luke screamed at them, attempted to get up off the ground, and failed.

"get up," Annabeth stuck out her hand and helped Luke off the ground.

"ANNABETH! PERCY!" Shakra grinned at them and Percy tried to hide behind Annabeth.

"bah! you two still not going out then?" Blaise questioned, "you suck!"

"So we've been told," Annabeth said and shot a glare at Flaring, who was poking Luke with a stick, even though he wasn't on the ground anymore.

The next morning, after a long night for Luke, with no sleep, due to Flaring, Blaise and Harmony fangirling over Brendon Urie, he barged into the Dionysus cabin, and the Ares cabin and woke up Shakra an Elvarra, annoying a lot of campers in the process. He gained a lot of death threats from the Ares cabin…

"Bah! Why are we in the woods?" Harmony frowned and tried to pull out of Luke's grip round her wrist.

"You DO know I'm perverting this whole thing, right?" Flaring laughed.

"Did you just lick me!" Luke looked horrified.

"Aye, I appear to have…" Shakra grinned and went to lick him again. Luke let go of her wrist immediately.

They walked through the trees and into a clearing, where there was a huge pile of rocks. Elvarra opened her mouth to speak "what the f-"

"Zeus's fist" Luke said before she could finish.

"looks like a pile of rocks to me." Flaring yawned.

"tired?" Shakra asked, then yawned herself.

"YEAH! BECAUSE IT'S LIKE SIX IN THE MORNING!"

"fair enough…"

No more than a few minutes later, the sun broke through the clouds and shone onto the top of the rocks, where Flaring had made her fort to protest against Luke.

"BAH! FLARING! YOU'RE- CEDWARD!" Shakra's eyes grew wide as Flaring looked at her now-sparkling skin.

Flaring gasped "COOL!" she grinned.

"oh….damn." Luke facepalmed, "she's a daughter of Apollo,"

"NO WAY! HE ROCKS! HE HAS AN IPOD!" Elvarra grinned.

"I love that book!" Blaise pitched in.

"so do I" Elvarra agreed, ignoring Luke's confusion. Well, it was pretty easy to ignore someone who wasn't there.

"awww, where did Luke go?" Blaise frowned. "probably left us to be eaten by the monsters."

"that sucks. Let's leave. I wanna see my new cabin!" Flaring skipped towards the trees again.

Chiron nodded as Harmony and Blaise explained that Flaring had been claimed earlier that morning by Apollo. It was just those two left to be claimed, and they were the two with the least amount of patience. I reckon the gods weren't claiming them on purpose.

"what are you doing?" Harmony knelt down beside Chiron, who was fixing his wheelchair. "No, you're doing it wrong! That screw needs to go there" She read from the instructions. Soon she'd basically shown Chiron how to BUILD a wheelchair, let alone FIX one.

"Thank you Miss York! I'd be in a right pickle if you hadn't helped." Chiron thanked her.

"she's a nerd, being smart is what she does best!" Blaise punched her shoulder playfully.

"shut up," Harmony laughed. Then, out of no where, an owl appeared above her head.

"knew it," Mr. D rolled his eyes and threw his cards onto the table. "I guess that just leave you, I suppose," he looked towards Blaise.

"yup!" she smirked, knowing that she'd have Luke all to herself now.

Mr. D, as if he read her thoughts, smirked also, "ah, that boy you seem so fond of, I think I saw him sharpening his sword," Mr. D may seem like he's doing a _nice _thing here, but really, he knows how to annoy each and every camper. Even though he doesn't bother to learn their names.

Blaise grabbed Harmony's wrist and dragged her towards the cabins, where, as Mr. D had said, Luke was sitting sharpening his half celestial bronze, half steel sword.

"hey! There's my cabin! I'm gonna go say hi to everybody, uhh….bye." Harmony literally sprinted to the Athena cabin.

Blaise rolled her eyes and skipped over towards Luke, humming 'New Perspective' by Panic! At The Disco very softly. She sat down beside him and watched the sparks fly off the sword.

"Hey Luke…" she said in a sort-of apologetic voice. Luke ignored her, "I know you hate me and all, but I really want you to know that I'm sorry," she lied.

"ha! Liar!" Luke replied and gripped the sword tighter. Blaise gulped.

"err…I just wanted to say-" She was getting angrier.

"you know what?" Luke snapped, "Blaise, LEAVE. ME. ALONE." He stood up and stormed off in the other direction.

"LUKE!" Blaise called after him, "YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!" he called back. The ground stared to rumble, and fire blazed in Blaise's eyes.

"the hell?" Luke stared at her in shock and shook it off, "I don't want to see you again in my life! So STAY OUT OF IT." He ran off.

The rumbling got louder and louder. There was a sudden _RIP_ and a huge crack opened in the ground.

Blaise sat down beside it and looked at it. She knew what this meant. And in a lot of campers' eyes, this was in NO WAY a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blaise got over her shock pretty quickly. She looked around her, and no one saw, except for Luke. By now, he probably would've told EVERYONE what he just saw, and she was going to be feared. She got to her feet and walked slowly towards the Big House. She needed to tell Chiron what had just happened.

"Chiron?" she asked as she walked into the house.

"no child," she heard Mr. D say, "what is it?"

"I kinda need to tell you something…." She explained to Mr. D what she'd just seen, and asked him was she right about who her father was.

"H-Hades." He stared at her for a few moments, "this…won't be too good when the gods find out"

There was thunder and the sky suddenly got a lot darker. "I see they already know then. You, are going to have a tough time when the campers find out."

"I don't care. This is…pretty cool," she replied sharply.

"whatever you say, kid. But you'll be eating your words in an hours time." he said, and Blaise turned round and headed towards the Ares cabin.

"WHOA WHOA WAIT." Elvarra leant against the wall beside her cabin door, "you're- Hades- daughter-….cool. Nico is your brother!"

"I know! But he's hot….WELL THIS SUCKS!" Blaise frowned.

"we've gotta tell the rest of them, you do know that?" Elvarra asked.

"Yeah I know"

After they'd got their friends together, Blaise told them what had happened. Harmony looked concerned, Flaring thought it sounded cool, and Shakra nodded, pretending she knew what was going on. "Luke is DEAD if he rejects you again." Shakra tried not to laugh.

"he so is." Blaise grinned, but she was also sort of sad.

Connor Stoll came up to them, "We need to get to the amphitheatre. Now." he said, turned, and jogged towards the amphitheatre. They followed him.

"I wonder what this is about?" Harmony asked."dunno, but it's gotta be important," Blaise and Elvarra said eagerly…and simultaneously."-Apollo's chariot has been stolen" They heard Chiron say as they entered the building. "the gods want heroes, like you, to find it."

"Any volunteers?" the head of security, Argus asked. Most hands shot up, but ALL of his eyes locked onto Blaise. "what about her?" she whispered to Chiron, and pointed at Blaise. Chiron nodded.

"Child of Hades!" he announced, "you must go and receive the prophecy." Blaise knew what she was going to see, she'd read the words so many times.

She made her way to the big house, and started to climb the stairs up to the attic, where she would receive her prophecy.

"oh, I hope she doesn't die…" Harmony said from the porch of the house.

"nah, she won't. this is BLAISE." Elvarra reassured her.

"true…" Harmony contemplated this for a few moments, "ah, she'll be fine"

"oh….wow." Blaise stumbled out the door, "that wasn't scarring, no not at all."

They made their way back down to the amphitheatre and told everyone the prophecy.

_8 Friends will go out to find what is Lost_

_Led by the child of Hades._

_Three will go on a quest to the dead_

_And a ninth friend shall be found_

_What was taken will be discovered_

_The daughter of Apollo, will face her brother _

_The child of Hermes, his most important breath_

_That leads to the paradise, or the death.'_

"But- it is said that only three must go! It is an unwritten rule!" Chiron tried to disagree, "are you sure that's what the first line was?"

Blaise nodded.

"can we pick our companions now?" Harmony bounced up and down excitedly.

"Martha Jones," Elvarra joked.

"no way! Amy Pond!" Flaring disagreed.

"Martha!"

"Amy!"

"Martha!"

"Amy!"

"SHUT UP," Blaise yelled at them, "I think Luke should come with us," she smirked and Luke looked as if he was going to pass out.

The whole camp nearly died of laughter, they'd all heard about Blaise and Luke's little incident (I perverted that). They all felt VERY sorry for him, but were at the same time dying of laughter.

"anyone else?" Chiron asked, even though only three should go on a quest, I think he was scared of Blaise himself.

"uhh…" Harmony looked around, "Elvarra and Shakra and me and Flaring! You forgot us!" she frowned.

"oh, yeah, yeah, you guys too." she waved her hand.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING WITH **THEM. **Annabeth! Percy! YOU HAVE TO COME TOO!" Luke begged.

"okay! We'll come with you!" Annabeth tried to shake Luke off her arm.

"the heroes have been chosen!" Chiron announced. There was a lot of muttering and complaining from the campers, but they soon started to go back to their cabins.

"you leave first thing in the morning," They were told and they headed back to their cabins to pack for the quest.

The next morning, they gathered together in front of Thalia's tree. "Well….I guess we better be off then."

A few of the cabin leaders saw them off. They walked towards the nearest road.

Shakra yelled "TAXI!"

"are you crazy? That won't work!" Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"oh, but it will," she grinned, and out of no where, a taxi pulled up in front of them.

"BAH!" Flaring complained, "THIS IS WORSE THAN THE FIRST TIME!" they were all squeezed into the back seat. All eight of them.

"you make a comfy seat," Shakra said to a VERY scarred Luke.

Ten minutes into the journey, Flaring said randomly, "I need to pee."

"This is as far as we can take you," One of the three old women in the front seat said.

"thank Zeus," Luke sighed with relief and trued to get out from underneath Shakra and Elvarra.

With great difficulty, all eight got out of the taxi.

They were in a field.

Full of sheep."PETE!" Blaise called.

"the hell?" Percy asked skeptically.

"oh, you wouldn't get it." Shakra grinned.

"I'm glad I don't get it…"

"you should be."

The five girls ran through the field shouting "WENTZY?"

Pete wasn't there.

"OW!" Luke yelped, "IT BIT ME!" He glared at the sheep, whose eyes were red and it's mouth was foaming.

"man-eating sheep," Annabeth gasped. "RUN FOR IT!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It was Percy's first reaction to pull Riptide out of his pocket, and slash at the sheep with all his might, although, unfortunately, there were no rivers or means of him somehow using his water powers around them, and he didn't want to waste his strength on just a flock of sheep.

Because yes, they were man eating. And yes, they would probably end up killing Flaring if she kept running around yelling Wentz.

It was as six of them (Because Percy was convinced that Shakra was a ninja vampire, she could just_ disappear_) backed into their circle, and that they sheep came closer, that he realized that they'd only just left Manhattan, and already something came after them. But then, that was the problem with having two powerful half-bloods on a quest with you. He saw Luke draw Backbiter, Annabeth get out her dagger, Elvarra withdraw the blade she'd been given, Harmony look a little lost, and Blaise, who had of _course_ ended up next to Luke, unsheathe something of Stygian Iron, that looked familiar.

"What? Nico came and gave Jon to me yesterday." She shrugged.

This caused Luke to look outraged.

"You can _not_ call a sword Jon! You give it a name like Riptide or Backbiter or Ripper!" He glared at her with pure hatred, before Annabeth clicked her fingers in front of both their faces.

"Err guys, the sheep?" She asked, as Elvarra jabbed at one, as it dived forwards, narrowly avoiding taking off her leg. Luke slashed down, causing one of the creatures to dissolve into dust, and it blew away in the wind as though nothing had been there.

"Very good!" Beamed a suddenly floating Shakra.

Luke muttered something about Ninja Vampires.

"No, she's the Cheshire Cat." Blaise corrected, smiling as she poked at one of the sheep. She hit it on the head, but not hard enough to do anything but anger it. The sheep, yes the evil woolen creature, charged for Blaise, and the smell of wet dog, much like the disgusting school blazers, filled around them. The girl tripped, probably over her own feet, and found herself looking up at the behind of a Mr. Luke Castellan, as he rushed to her aid. Smirking to herself, she waited until yet another had evaporated, and the young man helped her up, and she laughed at the flush in his cheeks.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Come help!" Harmony called, from where she and Annabeth shared tactics, two sisters working together to defeat the things that were attacking them. The flock hadn't been large, but for six half-bloods, three with minimal training, it was something that proved quite a challenge, especially with Shakra somehow floating feet off the ground, arms folded and a wizards hat perched firmly on her head, the bright green and white tights emphasized her strange new look even more.

There was a shout of 'Percy! Behind you!' and the final three herbivores were found. They circled around Percy and Annabeth. Elvarra nodded at Shakra, Shakra hovered over one of the creatures, before clicking her fingers and dropping onto its back.

"She's Pete Wentz!" Flaring shouted, from where she'd hidden up the only tree in the field, and balanced between the branches. Elvarra laughed, as one of the sheep lunged for her, and took a bite at her calf, which caused Shakra to laugh even harder, and nearly fall off the herbivore, so she ended up grabbing handfuls of wool, which upset the creature, causing it to start bucking and trying to throw her off.

Meanwhile, there was a small problem of the lambs, who weren't as harmful as the big sheep, but eh, they looked hungry enough. It was only as Blaise and Luke, the two who weren't seemingly doing anything, realized that they'd have to try and kill the 15-or-so miniature sheep, that Luke facepalmed. Blaise looked at him, he looked at her. They charged together.

"Go left Luke! Dodge the sheep Blaise! KISS HIM NOW!" Flaring yelled from her tree. She somehow ended up getting a rock thrown at her face.

It was only when all of the flock had been destroyed, and Flaring had come down from her tree, that Shakra told them where she'd got the hat, and why she could hover.

"I went to see Snape." She smiled.

"Who the hell is Snape?" Percy asked, causing most people to laugh.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape." Harmony began to sing, bobbing up and down.

"Dumbledore!" Blaise and Luke yelled, surprising everyone, namely each other. Luke went bright red. Blaise ended up having to lean on Elvarra to stop laughing.

Annabeth shook her head, and took Percy's hand.

"HURRY UP AND ASK HER OUT!" Three people yelled. Now it was their turns to go red.

Shakra looked bored, from where she sat-hovered.

"We need to go to New Jersey. So yeah, follow the river." She smiled, scaring most people, as they picked up their stuff, and began to follow both Percy, Luke, Annabeth, Harmony and namely Shakra's directions, none of which were very reliable, as they left the now empty and slightly dusty field, climbing over the gate and straight into the river mud behind them. It was only when Percy stepped into the water, and put on his water-face (Something that Blaise and Elvarra found funny at a later date) that Annabeth recalled part of the prophecy.

"A ninth friend shall be found," She pondered, looking round at them all, as they stopped walking to look at her. "Does that mean another half-blood? It could be Thalia, are the hunters near? Or it could be Nico..." But she trailed off, with a look at Blaise. It was only Percy who seemed to come up with something to say.

"Maybe its none of them? It could be Grover, or Tyson." He smiled, causing the rest of them to sigh.

"Hurry up and move, its gonna get dark soon, and I can already smell New Jersey." Elvarra sighed.

"How can you smell it?" Flaring asked her.

"I just can." She shrugged.

Luke yelled as Blaise pushed him into the river, and then started singing _The Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes_ for some unknown reason, as they trudged along the river bank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They only knew they were in New Jersey when Blaise yelled something along the lines of 'I SAW GERARD WAY!'. No one had the heart to tell the girl that he lived in LA, of course. It was late into the night, Percy made a rough guess of about 11pm, and they'd been walking and fighting sheep since about 9am that morning. They were all tired, muddy, and in Luke's case, wet. The road was pretty much empty, so when they all saw something that looked like a horse riding school and a B&B, it wasn't just the fact that they could smell food, but they could see someone waving at them from the gate. All of them being too tired to speak, even the overly energetic Blaise and never quiet Shakra, the group headed over without speaking a word, the thought of a warm bed and some hot chocolate beating them to it. They were greeted by a short, pudgy man, with curly back hair, that sat round his face.

"I am Dee. You travelers look tired, you can rest here as long as you help me tomorrow." He grinned. Luke, Blaise, Annabeth and Harmony decided they didn't like that grin, but the thought of a warm bed and something hot to eat and drink overwhelmed them. They were led into a kitchen, where he gave them a bowl of tomato soup and some hot chocolate, before taking them upstairs, and showing them their rooms in the ranch house.

Elvarra and Harmony shared the first room, which had two single beds, and red furnishings.

Percy and Annabeth shared the second room, which also had two single beds, blue furnishings, and an ensuite.

Flaring and Shakra shared, which wasn't a good idea.

Luke and Blaise shared, which became funnier as they got the only double bed, much to Blaise's pleasure, and Luke's horror. Blaise refused to move rooms, because it was purple, and after a lot of headdeasking, facepalming and general ways of Luke trying to harm himself with a wall, the eight finally got to sleep, all having dreams of the quest ahead of them (Unless you were Blaise, who just dreamt of the fact that she was with Luke, in a purple bed, and perverted it just _slightly._)

The next morning, they were greeted by sun flying through curtains, and Blaise somehow ending up getting herself tangled with Luke. Something she found hilarious, as he was wearing nothing but the sweats he'd packed into his bag. It was only when she started trying to push him off her, and he started yelling, and the pair ended up in a heap on the floor, did anyone run in. Percy was glad he'd invested in a camera phone. Luke hit him over the head. Blaise, on the other hand, started to sing Photofinnish by 3Oh!3 for some absurd reason, as she ran down to breakfast, followed by Percy and Flaring. Dee was waiting for them, watching as they ate, and the others came down. When he was sure they were done, he looked over them all, as they sat.

"Now, if I remember, I told you that I needed you to do a task to be able to stay here." He smiled, as they all nodded slowly. "Outside, I have some flesh eating horses, and they are chained to their mangers, where they eat guests who can't finish my task." He grinned again, and this time Blaise spoke.

"Diomedes." She whispered, and the man's eyes lit up.

"Yes child. It is I, Diomedes. All I need you to do is to bring my horses into their stables, it's getting cold, and I don't want them to freeze." He grinned, and Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Those horses _eat _human flesh, and your worried about them freezing?" She asked him, shaking her head.

"Yes, I do worry. If you haven't noticed, Helios has now taken back the skies, and he doesn't fly as low anymore." He smirked, leading them outside.

"Have fun now." He smiled, heading back over to the house, as the horses raised their heads, looking at them through red eyes.

"I know a little about horses." Blaise grimaced, and all eyes fell on her. "These will try and eat us, like the sheep, if they can smell us, and we smell appetizing." They all looked at her again.

"What are you suggesting?" Luke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, four of you need to get mucky, and you need to smell really bad and disgusting. You four unchain them. Percy, you can create water springs or something, that'll guide them towards the stables? And me and the other one can make sure they get into the barn." Blaise nodded.

"It sounds kinda stupid." Percy smirked.

"And have you got a better idea?" Annabeth shot at him. He shook his head.

"I volunteer for the mud!" Shakra yelled, immediately dunking her head straight into the nearest patch she could find. Elvarra followed after her, throwing some at the shorter girl.

"I volunteer Percy does it." Annabeth shot in, but Blaise shook her head.

"We need Percy to create rivers to guide them towards the barn. Annabeth, you help me get them into the stables with Harmony. Luke, Elvarra, Shakra and Flaring can get muddy." She smiled. Luke groaned. Blaise just wanted to see him shirtless again.

"You wouldn't mind Luke in mud!" A now brown Shakra called, as she threw some at Luke, and it landed on his sky blue shirt, causing a big brown stain.

"Exactly!" Blaise called back, as Flaring tackled him headfirst, which caused both Elvarra and Shakra to yell 'HEADFIRST SLIDE INTO COOPERSTOWN ON A BAD BET!'

The plan worked, until the horse tried to bite Shakra's hat, and she slapped it across the face. Percy panicked as Shakra dropped the rope, pulled the water-face, and then blasted the poor creature in the face with salt water. It in turn, then made a blind run for the loudest thing it could find, which was Harmony, Blaise and Annabeth opening the doors, yet they weren't quick enough, and the animal was running straight for them.

"Stop!" Everyone looked round to where Percy had yelled from, and was seemingly holding a conversation with the animal, and it seemed to be listening to him, except, the horse then tried to bite at Blaise, and reared, hooves flailing. She was sure she would have been eaten, had Luke somehow not have stepped in, and grazed the horses shoulder with Backbiter, and the animal retreated as Percy blasted more water, and it retreated into the dry and 'safe' barn. The rest of the plan went without a hitch, and Shakra (Who'd obviously been given the horse Luke had) lead the way to the barn, as she sang _20 Dollar Nosebleed. _Once they were sure all the animals were in, and the doors were firmly shut, Blaise turned to Luke.

"You saved me! My hero!" She squealed in as un-Blaise like a way as possible, somehow hugging Luke so tightly she could reach his cheek to kiss it. His smile, and face that now resembled a tomato was laughed at by Percy, who also ended up muddy. Blaise was back to normal, wolf whistling as a still red Luke took his shirt off, to replace it with something cleaner.

They headed back to the house, and Diomedes faced them to a smile.

"I don't believe my horses have been fed though." He smirked. Now, at this point, Luke had had enough of people laughing and smirking at him, and by this point, he really didn't look very happy. He took one look at Diomedes, before heaving him onto his shoulder, and taking him out to the barn, sliding the door open enough to throw him in.

"Feed your horses yourself." He growled, where Blaise yet again applauded him.

"We should get some food." Annabeth suggested, already raiding the fridge, and filling her rucksack.

Shakra was hovering cross legged in her tights again, with her hat on.

When they were sure they were ready to go, they left Diomedes' ranch, only to find Mrs O'Leary waiting for them. She ran straight at Percy, knocking him over and making sure he ended up with wet dog kisses all over his face.

"She's just like Max, Elvarra!" Harmony laughed. Elvarra opened her mouth to speak, before Shakra interrupted.

"Ah, those watermelons are deadly." She grinned. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, I didn't mean to say that so loudly. Get back to your stripping, Castellan." She shook her head, from where she hovered.

Annabeth and Harmony were discussing the route they needed to go and pouring over a map they'd found.

"We could use Shadow Travel." Blaise cut in, smiling down at them. To everyone's surprise, it was Luke who protested.

"You can't Shadow Travel. You don't know how, and you could like, die." He said. Percy, Annabeth, Harmony, Elvarra, Flaring and Shakra shared a look. Someone, most likely Liam Ferris, wolf-whistled.

"I've read about it, plus Nico taught me a little. And we've got Mrs O'Leary. We could try." Blaise grinned.

It was after much moaning that Luke finally sat on the hell hound, and Blaise whispered their destination in her ear. She barked, and began to run towards the shadows, Blaise following on foot. The intense speed and sheer darkness that clocked them threw them all off when they appeared in a sunny, residential town, with a small sign saying 'You are in Summerlin, Las Vegas.' At the top of most roads. It was only when they saw the two boys, who were not Luke or Percy, crouched over Blaise, one with stretches and a pink Fall Out Boy shirt, the other with longish brown hair and wearing something by Famous Stars and Straps, that Elvarra, Shakra and Flaring began to laugh.

"Ross has found his Cipriano." Elvarra giggled, as Luke rushed forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Blaise sat up and stared at the two boys who were leaning over her. Her mouth hung open and she tried to force the words out of her mouth, "R-R-Ryan…S-Spenc-cer." Her eyes grew wide as her friends nearly fell over with laughter. What were the odds that they'd meet half of Panic! At The Disco in the middle of Las Vegas?

"RYAN! WHY AREN'T YOU WITH B'DEN YET?" Blaise yelled randomly, "God! It's not THAT hard to tell that you OBVIOUSLY like each other!"

"Ignore her, she reads too many fanfictions," Harmony said to a confused-Ryan.

"I DO N- well, I DO," Blaise argued, "BUT RYDON IS REAL! REAL I TELL YOU!"

Spencer, being the polite, hyper, but polite person he is, looked at Blaise with slight sympathy in his eyes, "miss, are you alright?" he asked and held out his hand to help her off the ground.

She took it, and it caused Luke's face to grow green with envy.

"Jealous, are we?" Annabeth nudged him jokily.

"NO!" Luke denied, "NOT AT ALL!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "sure you're not," she patted him on the shoulder and went to save Percy from Harmony and Flaring.

"I'm not jealous," he said to himself, "I don't even _like _her..."

"OR DO YOU?" Elvarra questioned.

"BAH!" Luke jumped a foot to the right, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"never!" Elvarra grinned.

Spencer looked at Blaise and asked her if she was okay, again.

"WELL, OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT!" Blaise exclaimed so loudly, that it caused Luke to stumble backwards into Ryan and fall over, taking Mr. Ross with him.

"HEY!" Ryan grimaced, "WATCH IT!" he stood up again and stood beside Blaise.

Elvarra broke out into hysterical laughter, looked at Ryan, then at Blaise, then at Ryan again. "You look l-"

"don't say it," Blaise warned and covered Elvarra's mouth with her hand.

"YOU LOOK LIKE RYAN ROSS!" Flaring shouted and caused dear Ryan even more confusion…

Spencer sighed and looked down at the five fangirls, then looked at the facepalming Luke and the 'what the hell is going on?' Percy and Annabeth. "So, where are you meant to be going?" he asked.

"Oh, we're supposed to meet a friend here…somewhere," Harmony answered.

"Well, how do you propose to get around? I mean, you don't look like you'll be able to get very far,"

Flaring eyed a car behind where Spencer and Ryan were standing, "is that your car?" she asked innocently.

"Uhh….yeah, it is," Spencer gulped.

"Well, you wouldn't mind us using it, would you?" Elvarra slipped past them and started edging towards the car.

"Yeah, I kind of DO mind you using it," he replied, but by the time he'd got the words out, they were all running towards the car, and Elvarra was waving keys in the air.

"THANKS SPEE!" Blaise called to him, "YOU BETTER GET TOGETHER WITH JON!"

Spencer stared at her then turned to Ryan, "who's Jon?" he risked a glance at Blaise.

"No idea," Ryan shrugged.

When they got to the car, they realized that it would only hold five people at the most. So Percy volunteered to find his own way round, unfortunately for him, so did Shakra. This caused him to stare at Annabeth for help. She was about to volunteer to stay with Percy, until Flaring shouted out, "OKAY, we can squeeze six people into this! LET'S GO!"

Then they realized that they had no one to drive. They all looked at Luke, who sighed and gave in. He obviously wasn't in the mood for an argument.

They all got into the car and drove off, leaving Percy and Shakra behind. Percy looked like he was in pain. Shakra however, just looked like she'd die laughing any minute.

"Oi!" Shakra called, "ROSS! SMITH! C'MERE!"

Ryan and Spencer walked cautiously towards them. Percy sighed and looked at them with a 'please help me, I'm stuck with a lunatic' look on his face. "How do we get to…" he trailed off.

"what now?" Shakra asked

"we…forgot to ask them where we're going." Percy facepalmed, "never mind then," he said, turned on his heel and began to follow where the car had driven off, "well, come on then!" he called to Shakra, but he knew that as soon as he'd said it, he'd regret it.

-An hour later, Shakra and Percy realized just how hot it was. Percy wanted to take his shirt off, but Shakra wouldn't let him, due to him 'NOT being Damon- I mean Patrick'. Percy didn't know who Damon OR Patrick were, but he decided it would be better not to ask. Well, it'd be better not to ask SHAKRA. He'd of course ask Annabeth later.

Shakra danced along beside him, singing _1985 _by Bowling For Soup_. _Percy had been stuck with her for no more than an hour and he already knew all the words to most of Bowling For Soup's songs. Even if he didn't know who they actually were. "'Cause she's still preoccupied with nineteen-" Shakra stopped mid-lyric and looked around her.

"We've been here before…" she sighed and kicked one of the weirdly-shaped rocks on the ground.

Percy looked around him also, "it appears that we have," he frowned.

He looked around him, in search of a bench. When he didn't find one, he gave up and sat on the ground. "Awww, cheer up, Jackson!" Shakra sat down beside him and started to sing 'Get Happy' by Bowling For Soup.

Percy sighed, "who sings THIS song?" he asked unenthusiastically, "and if you say Bowling For Soup, I WILL kill you."

"Oh….uhh…Fall Out Boy," she lied.

"PERCY!" they heard a boy call, they looked up "THERE YOU ARE!" the boy grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

No one was sure how Blaise ended up riding shotgun style with Luke, the same way no one remembered how Annabeth had to sit next to her, and how she was practically sitting on his knee, without him complaining much at all. No one dared mention it, for fear of Luke's temper finally snapping. He was getting fed up with both Blaise and the ones that were squished into the back seat, yelling and singing and laughing at pretty much everything they saw.

"Nico said to meet him round by the strip." She grimaced, realizing exactly how big the strip was now that they were driving through it.

"Nico wants to see you _ON_ the strip!" Flaring laughed, causing the others to burst out laughing at the same time. Blaise and Annabeth both shook their heads, as Harmony covered her ears.

"I am not a dirty minded person, I do not get mental images. Please someone, _put some music on!_" The poor child winced, as Elvarra and Flaring began to discuss certain parts of a certain Gavin's body. Blaise pulled a CD out of somewhere, looked down at it, and shrugged.

"Spencer has good choice." She smiled, as she changed to track 5, and Whats My Age Again blared out through the speakers. Luke looked at her. "What? It could be worse! It could be Dance Gavin Dance!" He just sighed in response.

"PERCY!" Nico yelled, beginning to run as he saw his friend with someone unfamiliar up ahead. "THERE YOU ARE!" He grinned, sprinting along the road as fast as he could.

"Did Blaise send you my message?" He questioned, looking over at the new girl, who seemed to be poking at the ground with a suspicious looking stick. Shakra looked up with him.

"You look like a younger Damon." She nodded, turning back to poking the ground.

"A younger _who?_" Nico asked, his expression changing to one of confusion. Percy couldn't help but laugh, which only caused Nico to look even more confused.

"The others all stole some guys car, and are driving around the strip looking for you." Percy added, which only caused Nico to sigh, and he pulled out a Pink LG Cookie. This caused Percy and Shakra to laugh even more.

"Pink was all they had left!" Nico added in his defense, as he dialed the number, and began speaking into the phone, giving directions. He then yelled something, and there was a resounding crash, as Nico pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Tell Spencer he might need a new car." He shrugged, before beckoning for them to follow him, shaking his head and mumbling about how you should never trust a Luke. Which of course led to endless 3Oh!3 parodies, that will come later on. Trust me. Oh wait, 3Oh!3 told you not to.

**NOW GET BACK TO THE STORY!**

Two people charged when they saw the three figures approaching, Blaise stopping her attempts at calming down an already annoyed and paranoid Luke, for running at her half brother and pulling him into a rough hug. Annabeth followed her lead, but didn't run for Nico, ran for Percy instead, slinging her arms round his neck.

"We found you!" Blaise smiled, holding her brother at arms length, before pulling him back in for a hug.

Harmony nudged Luke.

"You wish that was you." She giggled, and the giggle was replicated.

"No I don't! I honestly don't!" He shouted back, but everyone was ignoring him at this point, and walking over to the three that had appeared before them. Nico had never met any of the new half-bloods, except Blaise, but then she was his sister. It was only Elvarra who held back, and squeaked when he smiled at her, although that might have been Flaring poking her in the side. They all looked at her, and she gave them a small smile.

"Why exactly do we have to go to the underworld?" Annabeth asked, from where she stood next to Percy, and both Blaise and Elvarra found themselves wanting to scream, 'HOLD HER HAND NOW!'

Nico answered her question, "Dad knows where Apollo's chariot is. We kinda need to get it back, Apollo is accusing Hermes-" He took an experimental glance at Luke, who didn't appear to have heard him, the blonde was too busy talking to himself, "-of taking it, Ares wants another war and Hades doesn't want any more people crowding the Fields of Asphodel." He shrugged. Luke shook his head, breaking his train of thought, and looking up at Nico.

"How do we get there?" He asked, sitting down on the curb of the empty street they'd ended up in.

"Shadow travel!" Blaise grinned, practically bouncing at the thought of it.

"No. No, we are not using that again. Ever." They all whipped round, to where Harmony and Flaring stood together, the two girls nodding with agreement to Harmony's statement.

"We have to get to LA, you guys can't just get straight into the Underworld." Nico laughed, as he began to walk again, following the signs into the Las Vegas strip.

The strip, it turned out, was brightly coloured, yet boring. It was all built up for tourists, and there didn't actually seem to be many locals from the city that actually lived there and took part in night activities. As they past the fifth Moulin Rouge, Nico hailed two Taxis. It was obvious he was going to be the leader from then on. He told them both the direction, before climbing in the front of the first cab, followed by Annabeth, Percy, Harmony and Flaring, leaving Luke with Elvarra, Shakra and Blaise. Unfortunately, for Luke, Shakra had already called shotgun. Fortunately for Blaise, he was squashed between her and the door, and given the fact she'd decided on neon blue shorts with purple tights, it was still quite awkward when he went to belt himself in.

"Luke likes that." Shakra grinned.

"No Luke doesn't." Luke shot back.

"Blaise likes it." The black haired girl chirped in from where she sat in between them.

"Blaise likes it a lot." Elvarra laughed from beside her. Luke sighed, knowing the journey could only get worse. It did, infact, get worse, sooner than Luke had expected. After the taxi took one tight turn, and he ended up with his head in Blaise's chest (Which caused bursts of 'Don't trust a Luke, never trust a Luke, won't trust a Luke, don't trust Blaise.) he felt ready to die. It got worse when the next turn the taxi took made Blaise's head uncomfortably close to his. Laughing, she shook her head, her fringe flicking him in the eye. As he let out his cry of pain, she turned back, fringe flicking him again.

"Yes dear?" she smiled. He flipped her off.

"Oooh! Its a lovers tiff!" Shakra called from the passenger seat. Luke made a mental note to throw something at her later.

_Author Notes –_

_Hello, Cee here._

_Bearing in mind, its like, gone 4am. So yeah, this isn't half as funny, and its mostly Nico. _

_Not because Nico is my second favourite character (After Luke – duh!) or anything. Loads of you have been asking for more Luke/Blaise, and there will be more! But I want a poll in this one, kay. Call me stupid or whatever, but this is quite funny._

**_How should Blaise next annoy Luke?_**

_A – Kiss him_

_B – Locking him in a room with her and all the chick flicks she can find_

_C—'Loose' him in the middle of Los Angeles_

_D—Accidentally trap him in a cage of some sort._

_So yeah, basically, enjoy the rest of the fic and whatever, and I'll get the next chapter written today/tomorrow, and the results of the poll will go into it later. =D_

_~Cee/Blaise_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When the taxi crossed the border, and they were heading straight towards Los Angeles, it was Flaring who had the strangest reaction. She let out an almighty squawk, causing everyone to look at her.

"I saw someone that looked like Skullduggery." She grinned.

"I thought Skulduggery was a skeleton." Harmony enquired, looking over at her friend.

"Exactly." Flaring replied, pressing her nose up against the glass. Percy and Annabeth shot looks of confusion between each other, but decided not to ask questions.

"How do we get to the Underworld again?" Harmony asked, from where she sat squished between Flaring and Annabeth, because due to an author that couldn't count, there were six people in a five person taxi.

"We need to get to DOA Recording Studios." Nico told the driver from the front, answering Harmony's question, and then pulling out his pink phone again, fingers flying over the keys as he texted.

In the other cab, they'd managed to end up with Shakra sitting on a disgruntled Luke's lap. No one was quite sure how it happened, apart from someone yelling something along the lines of 'CHEESECAKE!' and the three girls changing seats.

"Aha! You're out!" Shakra grinned at the boy bellow her.

"Can you get off me?" He deadpanned, blue eyes showing the expression of someone who was being emotionally scared.

"Not until someone yells cheese-"

"CHEESECAKE!" The cab driver yelled. Luke headwalled, or in this case, headcabbed. Blaise somehow manage to end up next to him, yelling,

"I GOT SHOTGUN!" Which lead onto bursts of "When I say shotgun you say wedding, shotgun wedding, shot gun wedding." It was only when she felt her own phone vibrate, and pulled the purple (Because it just HAD to be purple.) phone from her pocket, and read Nico's text.

"Take us to the DOA Recording Studios." She grinned, and the driver nodded, changing gears as the cab charged away.

As they all climbed out of the two taxis, and Nico handed them both Mr. Ds phone number, telling them to ring and ask for their money, they looked up at the building in front of them.

"_This _is the entrance to the Underworld?" Luke asked, looking round sceptically. Annabeth and Harmony sighed, Blaise and Nico shook their heads. The rest tried to synchronize their movements and failed. Percy opened the door and they all streamed in, Blaise bouncing up to Charon.

"Hello Charon, what a nice suit you've got there. If you can take us down to see dad, I'll give you a few drachma, how does that sound?" She grinned, green eyes a little too bright for their own good. The ferryman sighed.

"Do I get a suit out of it?"

"Oh yes! I'll go and buy you an Armani one myself." She grinned. The ferryman looked at her again, before ushering them aboard, as he dreamt up his dream suit. He took them into the Underworld, and across the River Styx, something Percy was all too familiar with.

"Please don't touch the water and keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times." Charon sighed, as the boat dropped suddenly, taking everyone but Nico and Blaise by surprise.

"Here we go!" Nico yelled, throwing his hands into the air as the rollercoaster that had been designed and constructed by Daedalus began its journey. Harmony covered her eyes as they sped over the various drops and turns. Nico, Blaise, Flaring, Elvarra, Shakra and Percy all had their hands in the air at this time, Charon looked rather bored and Annabeth and Harmony looked like they wanted to be sick. Luke on the other hand, was gone. Blaise looked round, and tapped Nico on the shoulder.

"Where's Luke?" She asked her brother, mid-yelp.

"Crap!" He shouted, when he noticed the blonde had vanished. "Charon! Stop the boat! We've lost Luke!"

The ferryman let out a bored sigh, and held out his hand, causing a big 'Awww.' To pass round the majority.

"He's probably fallen into the river." Shakra smiled. Everyone looked at her suspiciously.

Charon just glared at her.

"Get out and onto the walkway. Go and look for your friend." He said, coolly, which led to her getting off the boat, and carefully stepping onto the metal path.

"That's new." Percy grinned, taking a step closer to Annabeth. (Which caused Blaise to squee in excitement. BUT THERE WILL BE NO PERCEABETH YET!)

"Uh, Percy, we need to find Luke." Harmony reminded him, as started to walk down the steps.

"Luke! Here Lukey Lukey Lukey! I'll give you a biscuit!" Flaring called, but there was still no sign of the blonde. Blaise let out an annoyed sigh.

"Out of everyone here, the only slightly good looking one-no offence Nico, its just, you're my brother-has to go and get lost!" She moaned, looking round from one side to the other.

"He probably fell out of the boat." Nico sighed, as he jumped off the last step and begun to walk along the base of the new ride. They must have walked double the length of the way they'd came, before they heard someone shouting, they looked up. There was no one.

"Down here!" Someone yelled. They all looked at their feet.

"No! Look in the hole!" They heard again, all turning to look to their left.

"Luke!" Annabeth yelled, spotting the scar and the hands gripping onto the edge.

"That hole was your fault." Blaise said, turning to Nico.

"No, it was yours. You created it."

"Nu uh, you tried to do the flame thing, and caused that hole instead." She smiled, as Nico narrowed his eyes at her.

"Er, help me?" Luke half smiled up at her, as one of his handholds slipped from below his fingers, and Blaise saw his sweat stained face.

"Hold on!" She yelled, suddenly hearing her had become hard as her hero moment came, and hero music played, inside her head, at least.

She bent down to the large hole, and let out a sigh when she saw Luke, having a personal fangirl moment.

Someone coughed. Blaise shook her head, as Luke's fingers scrabbled, causing more rock to slip.

"Grab my hand!" She cried, eyes wide. She held out her hand, and Luke grabbed it with his own, toppling her forward with the weight.

"You must secretly be really fat. You weigh more than Nico does." She frowned.

"Nico's tiny though. Wait, how do you know how heavy he is?" Luke asked her, the hero music stopped. Someone else behind them coughed again. The hero music restarted, as Blaise began to fall forward.

"Your going to fall." Luke commented, looking bored.

"Walk up the wall. Hey, that rhymes." She grinned. Luke facepalmed, and tried to walk up the stone pit, except his feet kept slipping. Much pulling and yelling later, however, Luke ended up on his feet, a little dirty and cut, but not really badly injured.

"Thanks." He smiled, at an excited looking Blaise. And then he did something no one was expecting. He kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Blaise smiled, and pulled Luke back to her lips.

There was a cough from behind them. Her middle finger was raised as she continued to do disgusting things with her tongue. There was a squeak from behind them.

"Moorehead, this is not lesbian action." Harmony shot, before turning round to see an alarmed looking Nico. The boy looked like he needed a lot of vodka, or something that would make him forget what he'd just seen. Blaise finally pulled apart from her lover boy, and looked at her younger brother.

"I'm telling dad!" he squeaked yet again, giving many the impression he'd turned into a mouse, before he decided to scurry off in the direction of what they assumed was the underworld.

"Is that a good thing?" Percy asked, from where he stood at the back of the group, having spent much of his time gazing at Annabeth.

"I don't think so. Hades doesn't like Luke because he raped his chickens." Shakra cut in. Everybody looked at her, and she shrugged. "What? He looks like that sort of person." They all turned back around.

"Percy, we've got to stop Nico. If he tells the old man, then some very nasty stuff will hit the fan." Blaise said, looking serious and slightly scary for once.

"What sort of stuff?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Come-"Luke began, but Elvarra, Percy, Flaring, Shakra and Blaise were already laughing far too hard, Flaring having had to grip onto a floating Shakra to keep herself upright. Harmony and Annabeth gave them looks of complete and utter disbelief. Luke looked slightly confused.

"Castellan has mental barriers." Flaring smiled, causing the blonde to jump back a bit, and Blaise grabbed his shirt, so he wouldn't fall back into the hole. Annabeth just sighed, cast a glance over at Percy, (Which caused Blaise and Elvarra to smirk) before she rolled her eyes in perfect time with Harmony.

"You guys, this is serious. We don't want to annoy Hades. We've got to go to his palace. Even if Nico gets there first." Annabeth grimaced, pointing an arm towards where they assumed the king of darkness lived.

Nico was running, and he approached the castle gates, ragged black hair flying. Raising a hand, the dark gates opened for him, and he continued to run inside. The hell hounds didn't run for him, they recognised his scent. He charged forward, only stopping in front of a skeleton, raising his hand and shutting his eyes.

"You do know that won't work. I'm only down here to ask Hades why I'm still alive." Skulduggery smiled.

"Oh, I thought you were a guard Skully." Nico replied, looking a little unnerved, as he usually did when this particular skeleton was around. Probably because someone (also known as Flaring) had given him the amazing mental image of Mr. Pleasant in hot pants.

"Why the hurry young errr...fiend?" He asked.

"Luke kissed Blaise and I have to tell father because he hates Luke!" Nico nearly yelled, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Why does your father not like him?"

"Because he raped his chickens."

"Really?" Skulduggery looked intrigued.

"No, he just looks like that sort of person." Nico replied, before he continued through the doors and ended up doing tripping and doing a knee slide to the front of the throne.

"What do you want?" Hades asked, looking down at his youngest child.

"LUKE KISSED BLAISE!" He yelled, before he put his hands over his mouth, forgetting about how his father hated shouting.

"Your such a tattle tale Nico."

"He did kiss her!"

"Ah, the little chicken raper. Give me the details!" Hades replied.

"You really want to know?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"But its Luke Castellan."

Hades face contorted with anger.

"CASTELLAN? I THOUGHT YOU MEANT THE ONE FROM LOSTPROPHETS!"

"He's not dead..."

"He is now."

Hades smiled at his son, before his face snapped back to anger.

"I must stop this. I won't have that _thing_ infecting my daughter." He growled, heading over to his mirror, that showed him everything he needed to know. In it he saw the image of Luke, running hand and hand in Blaise as they tried to run away from a very angry looking Fletcher (Who'd managed to 'loose' all his hair products), followed by Shakra, Elvarra and the others, except Annabeth, who was leading the way.

"How do you know where this is?" Percy asked her. Annabeth blushed scarlet.

"I spent a lot of time with Nico over the summer."

Now it was Blaise's turn to look confused.

The first sign that Hades was annoyed was the skeletons. They appeared, and Percy drew Riptide. He took the first one down, slicing into the spine of the creature, and the bone shattered. The first skeleton just fell into a pile of bones and dust, but then more came, each more fierce, some with guns, some with swords. The friends backed into a circle, looking round each other wildly. As the skeletal warriors approached, something unexpected happened. Another skeleton with a coat appeared, and Luke raised his sword.

It was only when the newer skeleton pulled off his overcoat, to reveal a pair of neon pink hotpants, that the others backed down.

"Skullduggery!" Flaring yelled, wrapping her arms around the bone man.

"I did not need to see that." Blaise and Elvarra said in the same monotone, staring blankly.

The further they traveled, the closer they got to Hades. It was only when they came near the gates, that they had problems.

"Blaise! Use your powers to open them!" Harmony enthused.

"Errr..."

Percy pushed the gate, it opened for them. They walked up the garden as a group, Luke failing at hiding his nearly six foot self form behind the reasonably short group of them. As they entered the castle itself, Blaise peeked her head round the large doors.

"Mark! Tom! Travis!" She yelled.

"Blink 182 aren't dead yet." Harmony looked at her, confused.

"They're the hell hounds. Dad named them." She grinned, as the large animals ran up to her. She petted them on the head, before opening the door wider and letting them all in. Blaise nearly ran down the hall, opening another door and shutting it before anyone else could walk in.

"What on earth is she doing?" Percy asked.

"She's getting ready for Luke." Annabeth laughed.

"I perverted that." Shakra skullgrinned.

"Oh god!" Livvy moaned, "I did _not_ want that mental image!"

Luke blushed, sliding down the wall, hiding his red face in his hands. Blaise reappeared about ten minutes later, having completely changed both her hair colour and clothes.

"How did you do that?" Harmony asked, clearly wondering how the laws of girls and hair dye had been changed.

"Glue your jaw back to you face Castellan." Shakra added, causing a few people to giggle.

Once they were inside the throne room, the first thing they noticed was how you couldn't see Hades face, and how Nico stood in the darkness by his side.

"Hey Pops!" Blaise grinned, running up to join Nico. He ignored her.

"Luke Castellan!" The voice from the room boomed, his voice magnified in the empty room. Hades leant forward, and his features were brought into the light.

"Ohmygod. Hades is Ryan Ross!" Elvarra yelped.


End file.
